Yoshikotsu Kingu
"Sometimes...when i see things that aren't right, and no one will do anything about it, It really Pisses me off!" Yoshikotsu Kingu (ヨシコツキング,Yoshikotsu Kingu) Is a Shinobi hailing from the Land of Lightning. He is a member of the Kingu Zoku and is the First son of Ikkaku Kingu and Great-Grandson of Shiroi Kingu. After being a member of Kumogakure's Intel division (though he is still an intricate part of it) He became next in Line to take up the mantle of Lightning Daimyo. He is a member of his fathers Amagumo Elite Four Like His father, Yoshikotsu is a descended of the Kingu Zoku A Tribe of brutal Natives who can undergo Sage Transformation to heighten their abilities. This land is located deep in the Dense Darkness Continent After fleeing the shinobi continent during the spreading of the tailed beasts. He like his Great Grandfather Shiroi Kingu He is undergone the Demigod Shamans Ritual of Ancestral Evocation, a process that manifests a spirit based on a specific personality trait of humans into them, heightening that emotion and imbue-ding them with much more power. As a Shaman, He is capable of Purifying demonic and other negative energies, as opposed to good spirits, which they too can employ. 'Appearance' Yoshikotsu slightly resembles his father Ikkaku, though he more closely resembles his great grandfather Shiroi. His skin is a chocolaty brown, and like most of his family, he shares their bold dark eyes. He has grown to be taller than his father at 5'5" tall, shooting well past Ikkaku, and much like his grandfather has grown his hair out to his lower back. Underneath his clothing, a slender yet muscular physic. He normally has an exceptional scowl on his face, despite his gentle nature. 'Personality' "I AM NOTHING like you!" "You should really relax. I'm only here to talk..." "I Sense an unnatural evil in you...Prepare for purification" It is almost impossible to not compare Yoshi to his father, because much like his father, Yoshikotsu was born a golden-hearted individual. Often times doing the wrong thing for the right reasons, he tends to always look out for those who are at the bottom of society. He was a kind boy, fun and playful but little did most know he was plagued with almost unquenchable wrath within him. During the awakening of his "Semblance Nodes", the process where Kingu first experience nature energy, they become violent unstoppable monsters who attempt to destroy everything. His was so powerful he nearly destroyed his father's entire estate, and almost died in the process. In Truth, He actually dislikes fighting but has grown to accept it as a reality of life. He is a prankster, having grown up attacking his father from blind spots consistently. His deceptiveness was learned after gaining knowledge of ninjutsu and its tactics. He is an exceptional spy (despite his temper) and it often shows in his behavior. He is oddly short-tempered, though he can keep it manageable at times. His annoyance grows when in the presence of those who are overtly arrogant, pretentious, and or downright evil. Typically his goal is to use this anger as fuel in order to increase his strength, fighting constantly to not fall prey to it. He has come far, but there are many more obstacles to overcome. ''Abilities'' =Nature Transformation= Wind Release — (風遁,"Fūton") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Being His affinity, Yoshikotsu is highly proficient in its use. From the simplistic to the highly complex, he has such a level of mastery with wind release, it is said has no equal in the Land of Lightning. From vibrating his chakra into blades to manipulating vacuums he has little trouble finding ways to devastate opponents using his wind release techniques. Many of his wind release techniques require no hand seals at all, instead of appearing as tho he can manipulate and sway the wind to his will. Higher level technique requires grand physical gestures which are followed by massive swells of wind. Many of these techniques appear invisible until a certain amount of chakra is applied, prompting them to become massive and easy to spot. When combined with the use of mantra they become Kaze no Jōka (Lit. Wind Purification) Techniques. Fire Release — (火遁, "Katon") is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding super-heated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags, and chakra flow into a weapon. Ever since he was a child, Shiroi has beat the use of fire release into him. as such, he has become highly advanced at its use. Able to control highly unstable flames, he can utilize many fire release techniques with only a minor number of seals. His flames are highly powerful and damaging, usually preferring to use his fire release to effect a certain area. He has found it effective to augment his fire with wind, to increase its power many times over. Most of his fire techniques are Mid Range, though he has a number of longer range, and even nintaijutsu techniques. When using Mantra, his flames become Honō no jōka(Lit. Fire Purification) Techniques, Becoming intensely bright white flames in the process. They eradicate evil entities out of existence. Lightning Release — (雷遁 Raiton), is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. While it is a rarity that Yoshikotsu has wind instead of lightning as an affinity, he has still learned a great deal of Raiton techniques. Being from the Land of Lightning, His father and great great grandfather drilled these techniques into him as a boy and to this day still, do. Despite not being a master in its use, he has been mostly seen using it to increase his reaction speed and durability via lightning armor. He is even capable of manipulating Electromagnetism — (Lit. 電磁気 Denjiki) to some degree, though not at the level of his father, Ikkaku. Purazumaton — (Lit. Plasma Release) Is an advanced nature Kekkei Genkai, Combining Fire and Lightning release into intense beams of energy. Plasma is typically considered ionized Gas, a feat achievable using electricity as a medium. This nature is the evolution of that truth, with users typically creating condensed orbs of energy before firing it at opponents. Ikkaku having found this type of fighting so favorable, he sought to mimic it using bijuu dama, because of the similarity of their destructive capabilities. Unfortunately, many of these techniques suffer long charge times so they can be difficult to pull off unless the opponent is already injured or distracted. There are small scale weaker techniques that allow for quick bursts of damage, however. When combined with Mantra, the plasma becomes highly unstable and unnecessarily violent, becoming Konzetsu (Lit. Eradication) Techniques, for evil so supremely powerful, that no other option is available except complete removal from the realm. 'Chakra & Sensory' Ferocious Chakra; Purification Chakra As a Kingu, and the son of Ikkaku Kingu Yoshikotsu has similar chakra potency to his old man. Being that Nature energy is constantly influencing this energy at all times, his chakra is typically much more destructive than the average shinobi. This, however, is met with some resistance by the aspect of Mantra, extra energy granted to Demigod Shamans a group of shamanistic priests who hold powerful spirits within them. This energy is focused around purification and allows their energy to be both tranquil and destructive at the same time. What sets this energy combination apart from the tailed beast enhanced variation Ikkaku has, is that absorbing it is much different. While Ikkaku's is like swallowing a large pill with no water, absorbing this energy will see to it that the energy purifies all that it touches, attempting to reduce evil and harmful energies into mantra itself, or to suppress that of normal and or other chakras. When met with other purity based chakra's the two will simply cancel out. Yoshikotsu is fairly talented in manipulating his own chakra, forcing it to act under his own will unless he himself loses his temper and falls into a fit of rage. He has still had to put in double the effort into being able to control this chakra, being that All Kingu struggle with this. He also has extremely high reserves, able to contend with higher level jonin and even Kage in a contest of chakra. Though this is based solely of genetics and natural ability, he is only 19 and still has a ways to go. Chakra Sensory As a Kingu, Yoshikotsu is constantly under the influence of nature energy granting him exceptional natural sensory skills much like an animal. Amongst nature and the wilderness, they have great ability to track life forces and sense imminent danger, though it is much more difficult to catch someone who is capable of hiding their signature with a special ability. What sets Yoshikotsu apart is his ability to sense demonic and spiritual entities thanks to the presence of his own spirit within. These demigod like deities are more than capable of picking out powerful spiritual beasts and even extremely evil intent. Intelligence A gifted Child, On paper Yoshikotsu might be much smarter than Ikkaku. This is a result of an intense work ethic. He did not inherit that photographic memory or any of his fathers innate cheat codes. Still, he can understand complex concepts with ease, deduce techniques and their effects even at a distance, and make on the spot judgment calls. He is a highly skilled spy and a master of deception, and that intelligence plays a huge part in his success. He is fairly organized as well, playing the role of an information broker for the highest bidder means he must stay two steps ahead on many of the major world events happening at any given time. His insight is leagues beyond his years and can only become more refined with experience. Ikkaku believes he will be better than him in every way one day. Speed & Physical Strength Yoshikotsu is both quick on and off his feet and nimble enough to dodge many threats. He can use lightning armor to an extent as well, increasing his speed many times over in order to outpace opponents. His physical strength is high enough to break down trees, shatter walls, and break a bone, though he lacks in this area in favor of speed. He can use his abilities to augment his physical power however, reaching a higher degree of destructive strength. He has gone toe to toe with his father and great Grandfather on numerous occasions, though he has yet to win a round. Many more years will be needed in order to contend with their hands. Though out of his peers, he may as well be the second strongest physically, with Ricardo Hajime being the first in terms of sheer physical strength. Void Techniques